disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Apprentice Appreciation Day!
Atlantic: Apprentice Appreciation Day! is the 53rd episode of Season 21. Summary It's Apprentice Appreciation Day in Avalor, and Princess Elena has invited all mentors and their apprentices to celebrate at a festival of music, magic, and fun! Then while becoming Kwazii's apprentice again, Connor meets Makini, Rafiki’s new apprentice, and works together with her and the other apprentices when their mentors are kidnapped by the evil sorcerers who used Medusa Stones on them. Plot The episode begins with Sofia and Cedric and Kwazii and Connor arriving in Avalor for Avalor's Annual Apprentice Appreciation Day Festival! Sofia was so excited about going but Connor was even more excited about being Kwazii's apprentice again and best of all, he'll be learning more things about being a user of the ocean pearl bracelet just like Kwazii. As the coach landed, Sofia, Cedric, Connor, and Kwazii got off to meet Elena and Isabel at the town square. She hugs Sofia and Connor and says that she is so glad to see that they've came to the festival. After the hug was over, Sofia thanks her friend for inviting her and her friends over just as Kwazii spotted a magician's ship and riding on board was Cubby with the magnificent pirate magician, Beardini, and then there was Romeo and his grandfather, Doctor Undergear! While Elena, Sofia, and Cedric were talking excitedly, Kwazii walked over to Cubby and Beardini, and greets them. Then, Connor finds Rafiki and a young mandrill with him just as he walked over to them and greets them as well. When Rafiki saw Connor walking towards him, he says hello and introduced the young mandrill, who was named Makini, to Connor. After introducing themselves, Princess Elena begins her speech as she welcomes all mentors and apprentices and thanks them for coming to the festival to have fun and to learn many things from their mentors. After the speech, Elena sets everyone out for some fun and magic, and Connor and Kwazii set up their booth while all the other mentors and their apprentices did the same! The festival was a hit, and while everyone was teaching, learning, and having fun, Kwazii was teaching Connor on how to use more of the ocean pearl bracelet's magic powers. First, Connor learned how to change colors, then he learned how to change voices, then learned how to turn invisible, and last were to use the super senses of sight, sound, touch, taste, and smell! Kwazii was very impressed on how fast Connor is learning how to use the bracelet's magic, and now they were moving on to the next lesson. Meanwhile, Sofia was getting the hang of more magic lessons from Cedric, Romeo was learning how to adjust gears with Doctor Undergear, and Cubby was learning how to pull a rabbit out of a magician's hat with Beardini. But while all the apprentices and mentors were laughing and having fun and learning, one of the sorcerers from the Conjurers Conference was hiding behind a magic amulet shop booth holding a both full of Medusa Stones, and grinning evilly. After Connor learned how to shapeshift, he and Kwazii decided to take a break. Kwazii tells Connor to relax and have fun with the ocean pearl bracelet while he and the other mentors go to get some snacks for them and their apprentices. But just as Kwazii was heading to the snack booth, an evil sorcerer jumps up behind him and Kwazii turned to him to blast some magic at him but forgot that his ocean pearl bracelet was still with Connor. So he guessed that he'll have to fight the sorcerer without his ocean pearl bracelet as Kwazii jumped from the zap that shot out of the sorcerer's wand. Kwazii dodged every blast of magic from the sorcerer's wand, but then he tripped and soon, he got zapped by the wand's blast which froze him on the spot! After Kwazii was frozen, the sorcerer levitated the frozen pirate cat and took him somewhere to imprison him. But Kwazii wasn't the only one frozen, because the other sorcerers have also froze and captured the other mentors and took them to where they will be imprisoned. No one was there to help them, but only the apprentices are the mentors' only hopes! Meanwhile, Connor was still waiting for Kwazii to come back with the snacks, but he was getting worried that his mentor hasn't come back yet. But Kwazii wasn't the only one missing as Connor heard the other apprentices wondering and asking where their mentors are. What in Avalor was going on? As he looked around, Connor just saw a flash of green light so he, Sofia, and Makini decided to check and see where that green light came from. Just as they saw what they just saw, all three gasped when Doctor Undergear was frozen by a shot of a beam of green light from the tip of a sorcerer's green orb on top of his wand. That would explain why the mentors haven't come back, because they were being kidnapped by the sorcerers! They need to do something...and fast! Power that Kwazii uses * Shapeshifting water * Voice Changing * Invisibility * Magic Cuffs * Super Senses Trivia * Connor meets Makini for the first time. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 21 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Doctor Undergear Category:Episodes focusing on Makini Category:Episodes that need images Category:Apprentice episodes